Rainy Night
by mikihyo
Summary: "I can't say goodbye cause I love you" / XIA Junsu JYJ / One Shoot / Don't Like? Don't Click!


**Rainy Night**

**©Mikihyo**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Junsu (JYJ), Shirakawa Aika (OC), Others**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Length : One Shoot**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari lagu Junsu sendiri dengan judul yang sama Rainy Night, OMG Sun… I fall in love with this song, Hope you guys like my amateur fic. Here is it..**

**.**

**.**

"_**Even if ceaseless rain falls on my heart alone, I can't say "Goodbye" cause I Love You"**_

**.**

**.**

**R**intik hujan jatuh perlahan membasahi bumi. Satu persatu tetes air pecah begitu menyentuh tanah. Mengalirkan sumber kehidupan kepada makhluk yang membutuhkan, seperti deretan bunga di taman rumah.

Sudut bibirku tertarik tipis. Awan mendung sore yang indah dengan rintik hujan yang terasa damai. Tangan ini masih bergerak menyelesaikan bait-bait lirik yang ku buat.

"_Rainy Night_…"

Mungkin ini adalah judul yang cocok untuk laguku berikutnya, walau lagu ini masih belum selesai sepenuhnya.

_SAT_

Arah mataku teralih pada bayangan seorang gadis dengan jas hujan berwarna biru langit yang melekat pada tubuhnya, gadis itu tengah berjongkok dihadapan deretan bunga-bunga yang basah terkena rintik hujan.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Ah.. ternyata ia tengah mengecek keadaan bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Yang kulihat ia hanya mengeruk sedikit tanah dengan alat serok yang ia bawa, kemudian tanah itu ia gemburkan dan ia padatkan pada beberapa bunga.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Aika… Shirakawa Aika…

Gadis yang kucintai… satu lagi sisi baikmu yang aku ketahui.

Tidak hanya pada sesama manusia, namun semua makhluk hidup akan kau berikan kasih sayangmu.

Termasuk aku yang kau tolong untuk hidup di tanah Jepang ini.

Sebelah pipiku bertumpu pada tangan kananku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku memperhatikan kegiatan kecilnya dengan senyum yang tak berhenti terpancar di wajahku. Hanya seorang Aika yang bisa membuatku merasa senyaman ini.

_This feeling is forever_

_Your scent from that day we embraced will never leave my body_

_Baby I still love you_

**.**

**.**

"**A**ku pulang" sahutku begitu aku masuk kedalam rumah. Namun hening, tak ada sambutan yang biasanya aku dapatkan ketika pulang kuliah.

"Apa Aika belum pulang?" gumamku dengan sendirinya. Kakiku pun melangkah perlahan memasuki rumah. Aku mengintip kearah dapur, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar Aika.

_Tok Tok_

"Aika, kau didalam?" hening, masih tak ada jawaban. Pintu kamar pun masih terkunci. Aku ingat kalau aku belum melihat sepatu Aika di depan rumah tadi. Itu artinya dia belum pulang.

Aku pun kembali berjalan keluar rumah, jika aku tidak salah.. dia pasti ada _disana_.

"Aika…" panggilku pada sosok gadis yang tengah berjongkok membelakangiku. Sudah kuduga ia akan ada disini, di taman bunga mini miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa masih pakai seragam sekolah? Apa kau baru pu—?" aku terdiam saat menyadari cairan bening menetes dari kelopak mata Jepangnya yang kecil.

"Kau.. menangis?" Aku pun segera menyamakan posisi dengan Aika. "Ada apa?"

Aika belum menjawab. Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat sendu.

Hatiku terasa sakit kalau melihatnya menangis seperti ini, walau aku tahu dia memang seorang _Crybaby_ namun aku tidak pernah terbiasa melihat air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Aku… gagal lagi…"

"Ne?" suara Aika lebih terdengar seperti bisikan yang tidak bisa kudengar dengan baik.

Aika pun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan sirat matanya sendu.

"Nilai ulanganku… gagal lagi…" ucapnya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah rengekan.

Otakku pun sudah bisa mencerna apa yang ia bicarakan. Hal ini memang sudah biasa, namun aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau ia pun akan gagal kali ini, padahal ia adalah anak yang selalu berusaha dalam mencapai suatu tujuan.

Aku pun tersenyum tipis, berusaha memberikan sedikit kekuatan padanya. Kuusap pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kau kan sudah berusaha.. jadi tidak perlu bersedih seperti ini. Mungkin kau hanya belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus" aku terkekeh pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana sedikit demi sedikit.

Bibir Aika pun mem_pout_ lucu, wajahnya yang merengut sedih bercampur kecewa justru lerhita lucu dimataku.

"Hiks… kenapa susah sekali untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus? Kalau begini jatah liburku akan dikurangi lagi karena harus mengikuti kelas tambahan… menyebalkan" gerutu Aika yang sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya namun sisa airmata masih terlihat membasahi pipinya yang putih.

Tanpa canggung, aku pun mengusap lembut bekas air mata itu agar segera mengering. Kemudian aku tersenyum padanya yang hanya bisa diam.

"Kalau begitu waktuku pun akan aku luangkan lagi untuk menemanimu belajar" ucapku santai seraya memainkan deretan bunga-bunga cantik yang ada dihadapanku setelah beralih dari wajah Aika.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi" sergah Aika.

Aku pun menoleh dan menatapnya bingung, "Apa kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas rumahmu sendirian?"

Aika kembali terdiam seraya menggigi bibir bawahnya. Sungguh terlihat lugu dan manis, entah sudah berapa lama aku menyukai gadis yang lebih muda 3 tahun dibawahku ini.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah senang.

"Hahaha sudahlah, ayo kita belanja untuk makan malam dan segera masak. Aku lapar sekali~" ucapku seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat mimik wajah Aika berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Junsu~~ jangan rambutku!" gerutu Aika yang sudah bangkit dan berlari mengejarku.

"Rambutmu benar-benar lucu.. sangat mirip dengan boneka Jepang, _eu kyang kyang_"

"Dan suara tawamu itu selalu aneh Junsu! Haha"

Seperti inilah hari-hari yang kami lewatkan. Hanya ada senyum dan tawa yang mewarnai detik waktu yang kami lalui berdua. Sekalipun tersandung hal yang menyedihkan maupun menyakitkan, sebisa mungkin akan kami lupakan.

_I can't take it off, this cross on my chest_

_With your name engraved on it_

_Baby you're my love_

**.**

**.**

_**6 Years Later**_

**T**anpa terasa beberapa tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Selama hanya ada aku dan Aika, waktu terasa sama sepanjang hari. Dan tanpa kami sadari kini kami sudah beranjak semakin dewasa.

Terutama Aika. Di usianya yang ke-23 tahun, ia bukan lagi gadis kecil dengan seragam sailornya yang selalu berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang layaknya seorang Adik.

Ia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dewasa yang cantik. Dengan tinggi yang hampir sama denganku, terkadang membuatku tak percaya bahwa aku sudah hidup dengan gadis seperti Aika selama beberapa tahun.

Dan selama itu pula, perasaan ini terus saja kupendam sendiri didalam hati tanpa membiarkan Aika mengetahuinya. Cukup kasih sayang yang selama ini kuberikan, kurasa hal itu pun sudah cukup membuatku bahagia asalkan aku masih berada disampingnya.

Melupakan bahwa kenyataannya tidak ada ada hubungan apapun diantara kami,

Sama sekali tidak ada.

"…dan akhirnya kita sampai pada akhir. Terima kasih karena sudah menemani Aika selama ini.. kami sangat berterima kasih padamu, nak"

Aku hanya bisa terduduk diam dihadapan seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Aika. Ialah Ibu Aika.

Disampingnya juga duduk seorang pria dengan wajah tegasnya yang tampan ikut memandang ramah kearahku. Ayah Aika.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga wasiat Ibuku sebelum ia meninggal. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih padamu" ucap Ayah Aika.

Aku masih terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan sekarang. Pikiranku kalut.

Seharian kemarin aku dibuat cemas oleh Aika yang mendadak menghilang dan tidak pulang ke rumah.

Dan ternyata pagi ini kedua orang tua Aika datang dan memberitahuku kalau sejak kemarin Aika ada bersama mereka.

Apakah kalian semakin bertanya-tanya bagaimana sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Aika?

Aku –Kim Junsu, adalah seorang mahasiswa yang hidup sendiri di Jepang ini untuk menyelesaikan studiku di bidang musik. Namun dipertengahan waktu aku tersandung masalah financial dan tidak bisa meminta bantuan siapapun.

Lalu Nenek Aika yang merupakan direktur yayasan tempat aku menimba ilmu dengan senang hati memberikanku bantuan. Ia bilang, ia bisa melihat bakat musikku yang besar dan suatu saat nanti aku akan berhasil meraih semua impianku, karenanya ia tidak mau membiarkan studiku terhenti ditengah jalan.

Dan saat itulah dimana aku menemukan Aika..

_Flash Back_

"Ini cucuku Aika, kuharap kalian bisa menjadi teman baik" ucap Nenek Shirakawa saat memperkenalkan cucunya, Shirakawa Aika kepadaku.

Gadis manis dan terlihat lugu, aku terkesan sejak pandangan pertamaku padanya.

"K-Kim Junsu _desu_…"

Aika pun tersenyum, "Shirakawa Aika… senang bekenalan denganmu Junsu"

Dan saat itu juga aku sudah bisa menyadari perasaan aneh yang menjalar dalam hatiku. Kurasa… aku menyukai gadis ini.

Kedua orang tua Aika adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, karenanya sejak kecil Aika tinggal bersama Neneknya. Dan yang Nenek Shirakawa minta padaku untuk membalas budi baiknya adalah agar aku mau tinggal bersama dengan dirinya dan Aika.

Entah ini adalah sebuah firasat atau apa karena tak beberapa lama setalah itu, Nenek Shirakawa meninggal dunia.

Dia mempercayakan Aika padaku hingga sampai saat orang tua Aika datang menjemputnya nanti. Dan sejak saat itulah hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat, begitu juga rasa cintaku yang semakin dalam.

Gadis itu terlalu lugu, ia bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan cinta maupun lelaki dihadapanku. Karenanya kubiarkan perasaan ini terpendam dan cukup dengan berada disisi Aika selama yang aku bisa.

_Flash Back End_

Sekarang kurasa aku harus menarik kata-kataku untuk tetap memendam perasaanku dan cukup berada disamping Aika.

Kim Junsu kau harus sadar, waktumu sudah habis.

"Kudengar rekan kerja Ibuku yang berada di Korea sudah memasukkan dirimu ke sebuah agensi musik terkenal. Itu artinya kau akan pulang ke Korea?"

Pertanyaan Ayah Aika semakin membuat lidahku kelu. Itu benar, kini aku sadar bahwa waktuku memang habis.

"Kau memang anak yang hebat Junsu. Ibuku pasti sangat bangga dan puas karena kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikan studimu dan kau pun akan segera memulai karirmu. Walau sangat disayangkan… itu artinya kita harus berpisah disini…" kini ucapan Ibu Aika yang menohok hatiku.

Itu benar.

Beberapa hari ini aku terlalu bahagia dan sibuk karena aku harus menyiapkan kepulanganku ke Korea untuk memulai karirku di agensi besar sesuai dengan impianku selama ini.

Karena itu aku melupakan semuanya… melupakan hal terpenting yang seharusnya selalu kuingat.

"Paman… Bibi… terima kasih juga karena selama ini sudah membantu hidupku di Jepang. Aku… tidak akan bisa apa-apa jika tidak bertemu dengan keluarga Shirakawa" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Pikiranku terlalu kacau untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata perpisahan, hatiku seolah menolak semuanya.

"Seperti yang sudah kami katakan Junsu, kami pun sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau menemani Aika selama ini. Jika tidak ada kau, kami tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Aika akan hidup karena ia hanya mau tinggal di rumah ini.. rumah yang sudah ia tempati sejak kecil bersama Neneknya.." jelas Ibu Aika seraya tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

"Hmm.. soal itu.. aku harap mulai sekarang hubungan kalian dan Aika pun akan semakin baik. Karena aku tahu, Aika sangat merindukan Paman dan Bibi.. dulu ia hanya belum siap kalau harus meninggalkan rumah ini, namun sekarang… kurasa sudah waktunya Aika kembali bersama kedua orang tuanya" hatiku terasa perih. Aku tersenyum dibalik keperihan hatiku.

Mengembalikan Aika pada orang tuanya?

Apa yang kukembalikan? Bahkan Aika bukan siapa-siapa bagiku,

Haha.. itu kenyataan yang kau lupakan Kim Junsu.

"Aika… bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" dan akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya mengenai gadis itu.

Kulihat Ayah dan Ibu Aika saling memandang satu sama lain dan kemudian keduanya kembali menatapku.

"Maaf kalau kami tidak memberitahukan hal ini sebelumnya, sebenarnya Aika tidak bisa datang sekarang karena ia sibuk mengurus keperluan…" Ibu Aika menggantungkan ucapannya, membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Keperluan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Keperluan pernikahannya dengan tunangannya.."

Aku terdiam kaku. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang tua Aika benar-benar membuatku jantungku terasa berhenti sesaat.

"Men..ikah?" rasanya tidak ada suara yang mampu kukeluarkan.

"Mengapa kau sekaget itu? Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau Aika sudah memilik tunangan sejak ia kecil?" kini kedua Orang Tua Aika pun balik menatapku bingung.

"Sejak kecil?" kembali ku dibuat diam.

Dan sejak saat itulah aku mengerti, bahwa tidak semua hal tentang Aika yang kuketahui seperti yang kupikirkan.

Ternyata jarak diantara kami memang masih jauh dan tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih dekat.

_This world without you trembles in the dark_

_It would be nice if this was all just a dream_

**.**

**.**

**K**upandang lembaran yang terukir indah –sebuah undangan yang tergeletak diatas meja. Lembaran bersampul biru langit yang cantik –warna kesukaan Aika.

Dan tentu saja… itu adalah undangan pernikahan Aika.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah undangan itu sejak lembaran cantik itu datang padaku.

_Drrt Drrt Drrt_

Ponselku bergetar. Aku pun meraihnya dari dalam kantung celanaku dengan malas.

Sungguh aku tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

"Nomor tak dikenal.." gerutuku saat melihat nomor asing yang tertera pada layar ponselku.

Namun entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang seolah membujukku untuk menerima panggilan itu. Dengan nada datar aku pun mengangkat telepon.

"Siapa ini?"

"_Junsu…_"

DEG

Kembali ku dibuat diam. Seolah ada aliran listrik yang melumpuhkan syaraf-syaraf motorikku begitu kudengar suara –yang amat kukenal di seberang sana.

Suara yang sangat kurindukan dan selalu kurindukan sejak saat kami pertama kali bertemu.

"Aika…"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak di seberang sana. Tak lama kemudian aku bisa mendengar isak tangis kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku pun tersenyum tipis, entah sejak kapan aku pun merasakan sesuatu yang jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku sendu, kupasakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum seolah Aika ada dihadapanku sekarang.

"Junsu… _Gomen ne_… _Mianhae_…" kudengar ia meminta maaf diiringi dengan isak tangisnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan walau airmata semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipi, "Dasar anak nakal.. meninggalkanku tanpa kabar dan tiba-tiba sudah berada disisi orang lain.."

Bisa kudengar isak tangisnya semakin kuat begitu ia mendengar ucapanku, "_Maafkan aku.. Junsu, maafkan aku…_"

Aku hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum tipis. Sungguh sakit hati ini, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan. Kurasa waktuku memang habis sekarang.

"Jangan menangis lagi… kau itu memang selalu menjadi _Crybaby_…" tawaku pelan.

"_Junsu_…"

"Bukankah besok adalah hari bahagiamu? Kenapa menangis? Calon pengantin tidak boleh menangis.." tetap kupaksakan agar sudut bibir ini terus tertarik untuk tersenyum walau rasanya hatiku amat menolak untuk tersenyum.

"_Maafkan aku karena aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu… maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja…_" Aika terus meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah… aku pun sadar akan posisiku. Aku hanya anak yang diasuh sementara oleh keluargamu, bagaimanapun aku tetap orang luar… tidak ada kewajiban bagimu untuk menceritakan segalanya kepadaku…" ucapku pelan.

Detik berikutnya kami pun sama-sama terdiam.

"_Junsu_… _Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum aku tidak bisa lagi mengatakannya…_"

Otak ku berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Aika, "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Sebenarnya aku… menyukaimu Junsu_"

DEG

"Ne?" aku hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Apa yang barusan ia katakana? Rasanya telingaku mendadak tuli begitu mendengar kata _Suka_ yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Suka?

"_Aku menyukaimu.. sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sampai aku takut untuk mengatakannya. Kau sangat baik padaku Junsu.. aku takut kalau aku mengatakannya, hubungan kita akan berubah…_"

Dan kini aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam mendengar tiap ucapannya.

Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Jadi selama ini kami saling menyukai?

"_Karena itu aku memendam perasaanku sejak lama… sampai akhirnya aku sadar, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku. Kau pasti hanya menganggapku sebagai adik yang harus kau jaga karena wasiat Nenek…_"

Apa? Apa yang kau katakan Aika? Aku tidak…

Aku pun mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu… tulus dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Ai—"

"_Aku pun mencoba untuk menyukai tunanganku sendiri yang sudah kukenal sejak kecil. Dan kurasa aku berhasil…_"

NYUT

Hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang tajam. Padahal hanya ada kata-kata Aika yang kudengar, tapi hal itu terasa lebih menyakitkan dari pada ditusuk oleh satu, dua hingga ribuan jarum tajam.

"_Aku sadar.. kalau aku memang harus seperti ini. Aku hanya akan bersama dengan tunanganku… bukan orang lain…_. _Aku mencintai tunanganku…_"

"…."

"_Tapi rasa sukaku padamu tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Sekarang pun aku masih sangat menyukaimu Junsu.. walau aku tahu rasa sukaku telah berubah. Namun bagiku.. pernah menyukaimu adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagiku…"_

Kutundukkan wajahku dalam. Setetes, dua tetes air mata terus berjatuhan melewati kelopak mataku.

"_Karena itu.. aku harap sebelum kau kembali ke Korea, kau mau datang diacara pernikahanku besok. Akan kukenalkan kau pada pria yang akan menjaga hatiku selanjutnya…_"

Kupandangi lembar undangan diatas meja dengan sirat mata yang sendu dan kosong. Nama Aika dan _pria_ itu terpampang disana. Tentu saja… besok adalah hari bahagia mereka.

"_Junsu? Apa kau masih mendengarku? Kenapa diam saja_?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Apa yang kupikirkan sekarang? Aku harus menjawab pertanyaan Aika.

"Hmm.. ya.. maaf, aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanmu.." bohong. Tidak mungkin dengan perasaan sesakit ini, aku hanya sedikit terkejut.

"_Junsu… apa ada yang ingin kau katakan untuk membalas ucapanku sebelumnya?_"

Kembali ku terdiam. Apa aku harus katakan bahwa aku pun mencintaimu?

Apa masih ada kesempatan bagiku jika aku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?

Apa kita masih bisa bersama seperti dulu?

_Aku mencintai tunanganku_

Benar. Walau ia pernah menyukaiku, tapi itu dulu.

Saat aku dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari apapun tentang perasaannya. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanku.

Dan kini waktuku habis… gadis itu tidak lagi mencintaiku.

Yang ia cintai adalah Pria yang akan menjaga hatinya untuk selanjutnya.

"Selamat Berbahagia" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan dengan senyuman lebar.

"_Eh?_" Aika terdengar bingung dengan jawabanku.

"Berbahagialah besok… jangan menangis sebelum upacara sakralmu selesai. Kau harus berubah jadi dewasa… tidak lagi seorang _Crybaby_ haha" aku tertawa pelan. Berusaha mengalihkan semua rasa sakit yang semakin memaksaku untuk jatuh.

"_Kau… akan datang kan?_" Tanya Aika pelan.

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, "Hmm… akan kuusahakan"

Aika pun menghela nafas lega, "_Tentu saja kau harus datang! Ah… aku ingat, bukankah kau sedang membuat sebuah lagu? Kau bilang kau terinspirasi saat melihatku di berada di tengah hujan. Apa lagu itu sudah selesai? Apa aku bisa mendengarnya?_" nada bicara Aika yang awalnya sendu pun perlahan berubah jadi ceria.

Aku pun menatap beberapa lembar pekerjaanku di meja lain.

Sebuah lagu yang kubuat beberapa tahun yang lalu… entah apa yang mendorongku untuk melanjutkannya lagi walau lagu itu sudah lama

Apa ini sebuah firasat akan perpisahan? Karena itu aku harus menyelesaikannya.

"Yah.. kurasa malam ini akan selesai" jawabku dengan senyum tipis.

"_Kalau begitu nyanyikan di pernikahanku besok ya!_" seru Aika dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"_Hu'um.. aku ingin sekali mendengarnya. Itu lagu untukku kan?_"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar. Itu adalah lagu untukmu… lagu dengan judul…"

Kulihat rintik hujan mulai turun. Kaca jendelaku pun mulai berembun karena air hujan dan hembusan angin malam.

Bayang rembulan yang indah menerangi malam yang mendung ini.

"Rainy Night…"

"_He? Apa disana hujan?_" Tanya Aika.

Aku mengangguk, "Sama seperti saat pertama kali kubuat lagu ini untukmu…" senyumku tipis.

Sejenak kami kembali terdiam. Dan aku sadar bahwa pembicaraan ini harus segera diakhiri.

Aika harus tidur cukup untuk hari esok dan aku pun harus menyelesaikan lagu itu.

"Tidurlah. Jaga kesehatanmu untuk besok" ucapku pada Aika.

"_Hmm.. baiklah. Selamat malam Junsu…_"

"Selamat malam.."

"_Junsu,_"

"Ya?"

"_Terima kasih_"

Aku mengerenyit bingung, "Untuk?"

"_Untuk waktumu selama ini yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Untuk semua kasih sayangmu selama ini yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Aku menyayangimu Junsu.._"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, ternyata gadis ini memang tidak berubah. Dia tetap Aika yang kukenal.

"Ne.."

Dan pembicaraan kami pun berakhir malam itu. Kini hanya ada aku, sendiri… berusaha agar lagu ini selesai sebelum esok.

Karena aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa bertemu dengan nya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**U**pacara Sakral pernikahan putri keluarga Shirakawa –Aika, berlangsung dengan khidmat.

Kini status Aika pun sudah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang telah menjadi milik seorang Pria yang sudah berhasil memikat hatinya.

Atmosfir kebahagiaan sungguh terasa sepanjang acara.

Namun masih ada kesedihan yang mengganjal didada Aika.

Sampai saat ini ia belum melihat sosok pria yang paling ia rindukan.

"Ibu… apa Junsu sama sekali tidak mengabarimu? Nomor ponselnya yang lama sudah ia nonaktifkan… Kemana dia…?" rajuk Aika kepada sang Ibu saat mereka berada dalam kamar rias untuk berganti pakaian pesta selanjutnya.

"Junsu tidak memberi kabar apapun sayang. Jika nomornya sudah tidak aktif, kemungkinan ia sudah berada di pesawat atau ia sudah sampai di Korea" jawaban sang Ibu semakin membuat hati Aika sedih.

"Apa Junsu setega itu tidak mau datang ke acara pernikahanku, Ibu? Junsu bilang dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.. lagu yang ia ciptakan untukku.." mata Aika mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Junsu sudah meninggalkannya.

"Sayang, tenangkan dirimu. Iya sudah.. Ibu akan mencoba bertanya pada Ayahmu, dia juga sedang berusaha menghubungi Junsu. Istirahatlah sejenak disini… Ibu akan segera kembali" bujuk Ibu Aika seraya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala putrinya itu sebelum ia pergi menunggalkan Aika sendiri di kamar ini.

Aika pun hanya bisa menurut dan duduk diam diatas kursi.

Tak berapa lama setelah sang Ibu keluar, seorang pelayan keluarga mereka masuk.

"Maaf Nona Aika.. seseorang menitipkan ini untukmu.." ujar seorang pelayan wanita seraya memberikan kotak kecil yang dihias pita kepada Aika.

"Apa ini? Dari siapa?" Tanya Aika bingung.

"Maafkan saya Nona, tapi laki-laki itu tidak mau menyebutkan namanya. Ia langsung pergi begitu menyerahkan kotak itu" jelas sang pelayan.

"Laki-laki?" Aika semakin dibuat bingung, namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk, kemudian mempersilahkan pelayan itu keluar dari kamar rias.

Dengan hati-hati Aika pun membuka kotak cantik itu.

"Music player?" bingung Aika saat melihat sebuah gadget pemutar musik didalam kotak itu.

Entah apa yang membuat Aika memasang headset di kedua telinganya dan mulai menyalakan music player itu. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang harus ia dengar.

"_Rain in my heart…_"

Aika terdiam begitu ia mendengar alunan suara yang sangat indah yang sangat ia kenal.

Ini suara Junsu.. benar-benar Junsu.. ia tahu itu.

"…_The tears won't stop, tonight"_

"_In the end, you left me behind, like something temporarily forgotten… I miss you.."_

"_This world without you trembles in the dark"_

"_It would be nice if this was all just a dream, though I want to see you, Oh My Girl"_

"_The reason I can't meet you is because I don't want to hear your goodbye"_

"_Baby I still love you"_

Seketika setetes air mata jatuh bebas melewati kelopak mata Aika.

"Lagu ini…"

"_Don't cry anymore,"_

"_You're always being a crybaby"_

"_And even that part of you is so sweet"_

"_Now someone else, not me, is wiping away your tears"_

"_But I love you, you're unforgettable"_

"_Alive only in my memories, this feeling is forever"_

"_Your scent from that day we embraced will never leave my body"_

"_Baby I still love you"_

Semua memori yang selama ini pernah ia lalu bersama Junsu seolah berputar dihadapannya bagaikan sebuah film proyeksi.

Dimana saat mereka pertama kali bertemu..

Dimana saat Junsu dengan setia menemaninya belajar sepanjang kelas tambahannya

Dimana saat Junsu selalu menghapus air mata dan memeluknya ketika ia terpuruk

Dimana saat Junsu selalu ada disampingnya setiap waktu…

Memberinya cinta dan kasih sayang yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan..

"_I can't take it off, this cross on my chest,"_

"_With your name engraved on it"_

"_Baby you're my love"_

"_Even now, I love you"_

"_Baby I still love you"_

"_You're unforgettable"_

"_I'm just living in memories"_

"_This feeling will last forever'_

Kini hanya ada tetes air mata yang keluar, rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Namun semuanya harus terus berjalan, takdir inilah yang datang.

"Junsu…"

"_Even if ceaseless rain falls on my heart alone, eternally drenching it"_

"_I can't say 'goodbye' cause I Love You"_

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? (^_^)**


End file.
